1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for water heaters, and more particularly, to a digital control system for a tankless water heater assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most commonly used digital display units for water heaters only show temperature and have a touch-type control button to raise and lower the temperature. Applicant however is not aware of any digital control systems for tankless water heater assemblies. With regard to tankless water heater assemblies, Applicant believes that the only reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,578, issued on Apr. 18, 1995 for a tankless water heater assembly. However, it differs from the present invention, because in that patent Applicant taught a tankless water heater assembly, specifically adapted to heat water on a continuous basis as it passes from a conventional water source, into a heat transferring chamber, or chambers, containing immersible high power electrical heating elements.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.